1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments and in particular to bells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ringing of bells in playing musical selections is one of the oldest forms of musical instrumentation. The playing of church tower bells is well known.
Another widespread use of bells is in the bell ringer groups wherein a group of people each provided with a pair of bells act in coordinated fashion to play musical selections utilizing a large range of notes. Bell ringing societies of this type are worldwide in scope.